dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebels 9
Destroyian Date: 29th of December, 2013 Fainne returned to Earth, teleporting into the planet's orbit. She immediatly saw that the chronal distortion field was gone. She figured the planet would be safe, and teleported down to New York. She arrived in what she figured would be Electron's mansion, but it wasn't there. Instead, there was a bank at that location. She figured something was different once again, and took a good look around. Earth wasn't as destroyed as it was a few months ago. No higher water level, no destroyed buildings, and lots and lots of citizens. She scanned the place telepathically, but didn't see any sign of Electron, or any other familiar traces, except for one far away in the east, on the west coast of the Netherlands. Teleporting to that location, she met up with Triple B sitting on top of an old submarine, catching some sunny rays. She talked to Triple B about some loose ends she had on Mars and wished to go there. Triple B agreed to help her out, seeing it as an attempt to go and fight, and they boarded the submarine. As they left the safe harbour of Rotterdam , several ships appeared on the submarine's radar. They decided to check it out before leaving. Fainne teleported into the sky, and discovered a dozen Craun'jeh invasion ships descending into the atmosphere. Deciding this would be a more immediate problem, the two started getting ready for battle. Staying in constant telepathic contact, they started planning an all-out assault. While Fainne teleported to an American airbase for additional air support, Triple B launched a missile, the Big Bertha, from his submarine. The missile hit one of the ships square in the belly, and spread five more smaller missile sideways to other ships. The Big Bertha had a cable running down from the sub, to the Craun vessel, and thus Triple B could take control of it. He started using the vessel's weapons against the other invasion ships. Meanwhile, Fainne managed to dominate a high ranking general, who she forced to order an aireal assault on the Craun. After this, she shapeshifted into a Craun'jeh Soldier, and teleported on board of one of the vessels. One the battlefield, Triple B was taking more control of the ship. He launched all the drop pods into the ocean, drowning the inhabitants, and just shot wildly at all the other ships. Fainne meanwhile dominated a captain of another vessel, and ordered him to shoot most of his crew, and then himself. She sucked information out of the last of the pilots, and ordered him to open his bomb bays on top of another ship. Amids the chaos, Triple B launched another missile, the Galloping Gertha; a spinning missile that shot random missiles into random directions amongst the nine invasion ships that were left. Hooking them all together with thick cables, Triple B dropped his original captive, now shot full of holes, and took control of another. Unseen by Triple B down in his submarine, several different lifeforms appeared on the battlefield. These hideous flying creatures were going after the corpses. Nobody saw what they did there, but they worked extremely fast. Fainne teleported onto another ship, dominating the crew once again, and attempting to find more information. While she ordered an engineer in the ship to sabotage the ships bombs, she got more information; a thirteenth ship, a Craun'jeh Eviscerator, was still hovering out of orbit. Meanwhile, Triple B dropped all the pods from his controlled ship onto another, followed by all the bombs in the bomb bay, obliterating anything on top of, and the top of, that ship. Fainne eventually forced her engineer to blow up the bombs in her own ship and left. Under a minute, the two had destroyed twelve Craun'jeh invasion vessels. The two gathered back in the submarine, discussing wether or not they should attack and take out the Eviscerator. Another botch of blips were seen on the rather, but those ended up to be the American air force which was kind of late to the party. Ignoring them, the two thought of a plan; they would use one of the downed vessels to fly up towards the Eviscerator, board it with Triple B as a prisoner, and take down the ship from the inside. Fainne teleported Triple B onto one of the downed ships, and he used his power to plug most of the holes and make it skyworthy again. Flying upwards, they quickly encountered the Eviscerator. Sending a message that Fainne, still as a Craun'jeh soldier, was the only survivor, but did have a prisoner, got them into contact. A boarding party led the two straight to the bridge of the Eviscerator. After a discussion with the Admiral of the ship, Triple B was sent to the brig and Fainne to the medbay. Arriving in the prison, Triple B got presented with a problem. They wanted to cuff him with power cuffs. He used his power to break the cuffs, but made sure they were still visibly functional. After dumping him in an empty cell, Triple B started checking out the ship. He noticed three more prisoners, one Betarian, one Craun'jeh deserter, and one whose information was scratched from the system. Fainne tried to contact the latter telepathically, but she was kicked out of his head. Eventually, they decided to free the prisoners, and attempt to kill everybody on board. Triple B opened the unknown prisoner's cell, which caused several guards to come in. he splattered them with the cell door from another cell, and freed the other two. The deserter refused to get out of his cell, and the unknown prisoners shot him in the face. The Betarian, who introduced himself as Feizel, was willing to help, as long as he could get out of the ship. The three started running through the main corridors, shooting everyone they saw, while Triple B was damaging the camera systems; blinding the bridge. Meanwhile, Fainne was walking around and causing the crew to hate eachother, causing heated discussions and small fights. Eventually, the escapees reached the armory, where the unknown, now known as Scar, got his armor back. The three continued to make their way to the bridge. Fainne meanwhile reached the bridged, and mentally ordered the mutant guard to help capture the prisoners. The three set a trap for him; Triple B used the hallways themselves to capture the mutant, while Scar, again, shot him in the face. During the fights across the ship, more of the flying mouths arrived, feasting on the dead once again. On the bridge, Fainne telepathically ordered the admiral to send out an order to kill the other mutants on the ship. Once this was all done, the three former prisoners reached the bridge. Triple B opened all the airlocks, and sucked whatever was left of the Craun'jeh soldiers out of the ship. Both Scar and Feizel took a small space ship from the hanger and left. Fainne and Triple B basically halted, maybe temporarily, the Craun'jeh invasion of Earth, and decided to keep the Craun'jeh Eviscerator. They called in the Destroyerian, and parked it on Europa, one of the moons of Jupiter. Players Fainne, Triple B NPC's, Groups and Places NPC's: Feizel Gormaton , Scar Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign